Missin You
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: On a chilly Night Yugi is sitting on the rooftop thinking about everything that he should've done. Asking questions, and a wish upon a shooting star, what happens next? :) Read and find out Puzzleshipping :3 Rated T for safety :)
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey everybody, Nickey here ^^ A random little fanfic here, idk what I was planning with this one, but its kinda sad/happy/comforting/cute yada yada yada... Main Pairing is-

Yami&Yugi: PUZZLESHIPPING

**Me: o.O' Riiight... anyway, mentions of Puppyshipping (JoeyxSeto), Ardentshipping (TristanxSerenity), and Flippantshipping (DukexMai). If you don't like the whole boy loving boy thing then please don't read, but some people don't mind these kinds of things :) and Puzzleshipping is by far my fave pairing ^^ Anyway-**

**Yugi: Read on and enjoy the story...**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and doesn't claim to own them, just a fan made story right here :)**

**Me: o.O' You two are starting to scare me...**

**Yami&Yugi: *Smile innocently***

**Me: O.O' oh dear...**

* * *

If ever there was a time I wish I could see you, it would be today. I can't express with my words how much I miss you. I cry more and more every day. Do you miss me? Can you hear the prayers I say at night? Are you happy where you are? I hope you are. It was greedy of me to think that I could keep you here. I didn't want to be greedy, so I kept my mouth shut, and I let you go. Did I make the right choice? I ask myself a lot of questions these days. I think it's just because I miss you...

I'd rather you be happy in the Afterlife than miserable and out of place here. But I need to see you... If only it were possible... I miss you, and I... I love you... I'm looking up at you right now. Are you looking down on me? Are you upset because I'm crying? or do you even care? The tears won't stop falling, I don't know what more to do... I pull my knees up to my chest. I sit like this a lot. Now that grandpa is gone, I sit out here on the roof, just like this. Staring up, getting lost into the night sky. The gang has all left me, well, most of them anyway. Joey stays with Seto a lot, but still comes to visit often. Tea left to New York after we graduated. Tristan married Serenity and they left for Paris. Duke and Mai took off to the US, some place called Florida... No one ever comes around here any more...

A shooting star, oh how I wish I could see you, to feel your embrace... But it would be selfish... I wrap my arms around my knees and bury my head in them. I feel tears trickle down my cheeks. If only I could see you... If only I could tell you how I really feel... Then you could choose to stay with me, or go back to the Afterlife with all of your friends... "It's a beautiful night, wouldn't you agree Aibou?"

I look up and to my right. There you are. Decorated in your leather attire, minus the jacket, which you are placing around my shoulders. "Y-Yami?" I ask, choking back tears. I'm so afraid that this is a dream...

You nod your head. "You wished for me to come back did you not?" You ask, tilting your head to the side.

I nod. "I...I didn't think it would come true though..." My voice cracks, a few tears streak down my cheeks.

You lift your hand and gently wipe away the tears. "There is no reason to cry Aibou. I'm here now." I place my hand over yours. Holding it on the side of my face.

"If this is a dream, I don't ever wanna wake up..." I say nuzzling into your hand. Its so warm, so realistic. There is no way this is a dream.

"This is no dream Aibou" you say, smiling a loving, understanding smile. I let go of your hand to put mine on your face. You close your eyes and lean into the touch. I bring my left hand up to the other side of your face, and you drop your hands to my waist.

"I love you Yami" I say, a few stray tears falling down my cheeks.

"I love you Aibou" you smile. I feel myself fall forward off my knees. I land with my head on your shoulder, my arms around your neck. You bring your right hand up and place it on my head, your left arm wrapping around my waist. I could sit like this forever, but there's something I have to do.

I pull away from your embrace to be face to face with you. Your right hand drops back down to my waist. I cup your face in my hands, leaning forward slowly. I tilt my head a little to the right and place my lips on yours. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. Your lips are so soft, its like nothing else exists. Your tongue enters my mouth, it tastes like cinnamon and nutmeg. Moving over to put my legs on either side of your hips, I run my hands up your face to entangle them in your hair. Standing up on my knees I pull your head back with my hands. Your hands travel down my waist to rest on my hips and slowly move upward, pulling my shirt up over my head.

I place my forehead on yours. Your eyes, your beautiful crimson red eyes, are full of love, compassion, and lust. So many emotions that you feel for me... I've never felt more love from one person as I do from you. You smirk at me "Was that so hard?"

I shake my head. "I guess I was just scared of rejection" I say sitting on my knees and looking down.

You grab my chin and make me look you in the eyes "Why would I reject the person that gives me every reason to live. The person that looks death in the face and says take me, and leave my friends alone. The one person that brought me to life when I was so afraid that the shadows would swallow me whole." I search your eyes, everything you said, you meant.

Tears form in my eyes, but a smile crosses my face. I try to think of something to say, anything at all that could tell you exactly what I'm feeling. Theres only one phrase there, but even it isn't enough... "I... I don't know what to say Yami. No matter how many times I tell you I love you, I just don't feel like it's enough to get my feelings across to you. I just..." You interrupt my rambling by claiming my lips for another kiss. This one tells all. This kiss is filled with so much love, compassion, need, everything that we're both feeling.

It doesn't take long until the kiss gets heated up again. I can't let this go to far before I ask the questions I have to know. I break the kiss, sitting back to look you in the eyes. "Yami, theres some things I have to know."

"What is it Aibou?" You ask gently brushing a bang out of my face.

"If, if you could go back, and do it all over again... Would you do it the same way again?"

"What do you mean Aibou?"

"The ceremonial duel... Would you choose to stay, or would you go back if you got to do it all over again?"

"Yugi, the Afterlife is great and everything, but it just isn't the same. I'm not truely happy there. Everyone there is worried because since I got back I've been in a depressed state of mind. Never smiling unless I'm thinking of you..." You grab my hand and place it over your heart. "This, doesn't beat, and means nothing, unless you're there."

**Me: And I'll stop it there :) Please let me know if you think that I should go on with it :)**

**Yugi: And if you review you can all have an internet cookie ^^**

**Yami: And you'll get the rest of this story -.-'**

**Me: Why ya always gotta point out the obvious Yami? '3'**

**Yami: sigh... idk... Review please**

**Yugi: But try to be nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: okay so a few ppl wanted me to continue on with this story, I've gotten a spark of inspiration and now I'm going to try and get all the stories in my head out of my head and down on paper :) Virtual paper that is ^^**

**Yami: Oh my Ra do u ever shut up? -.-'**

**Me: Ya know what Yami... Shaddup! :) Anyway! Onward while the spark is still here ^^**

**Yugi: Nickey doesn't own YGO or any of its characters :P**

**Me: Thank you Yugi ^^**

**Yugi: Welcome :)**

**Missin You**

**Ch. 2**

**~*~*The next day*~*~**

Yugi woke up snuggled against the comforting warmth of his Yami. Yami's arms were wrapped around him, making him feel safe, protected, and loved. Yugi lifted his head and was greeted with softened crimson orbs. "Good morning my sweet aibou" Yami greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning Yami" Yugi said, smiling his warming smile.

"Did you sleep well Aibou?"

"I slept a lot better knowing I was with you and being protected" Yugi said nuzzling back into Yami's bare chest.

Yami smiled down at his Aibou and nuzzled into Yugi's hair which was now flattened against his head. Yugi giggled as Yami began tickling his sides while nuzzling into his hair. "Aibou you sure are giggly this morning, is something wrong?" Yami chuckled.

"Y-Yami, y-you're t-tickle-ing m-me" Yugi said through his fit of giggles.

"What are you talking about Aibou, I'm not doing anything" Yami said running his hands down his Aibou's sides, continuing in his tickling.

Yugi couldn't talk anymore through his fit of giggles. So he just pulled his arms to his chest and rolled on his belly hoping to escape his Yami's little game of tickle-the-Hikari. Yami saw his Aibou's distress and stopped his antics, placing a soft kiss on Yugi's exposed neck.

Yugi finished his fit of giggles and turned to steal a kiss from his Yami. Yami deepened the kiss running his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi happily opened his mouth to let Yami's tongue start the dance with his own tongue. Yami rolled over on top of Yugi and began continuing their "fun" **(A/N: u guys have no clue how long it took me to think of the word fun...)** from last night. Yugi gently wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Their never ending kiss finally came to an end when the need for air rose. They broke away panting lightly, staring deep into each others eyes.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered quietly.

"Yes Aibou?" Yami asked rubbing his nose against Yugi's.

Yugi giggled slightly at the eskimo kisses he was getting from Yami. "How was the Afterlife?" He whispered.

"Well, while I can't tell you what the Afterlife itself was like, I can tell you some of the things I did" Yami whispered back, placing a feathered kiss on Yugi's forehead. "If you'd like for me to that is..."

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled "I'd really like to know what you did while you were gone." He whispered to his Yami before bringing their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss.

"Well, after I left you" Yami began "It was about 2 years ago, nothing really ever happened there, its like peace and quiet all the time. I was surrounded by my friends, but it was nothing like what happened in Egypt. It was paradise for some, but it was kind of boring for me. I sat and caught up with everyone and found out everything that I had missed after I had left them five thousand years ago. Turns out Priest Seto and Kisara ruled together, somehow bringing her spirit back out of the tablet. She made a beautiful queen by the way."

Yugi giggled as Yami trailed off about how Kisara changed from being a mere peasant to one of the best, kindest queens, dressed in royal attire. "Yami" Yugi interrupted "You're getting off topic" he giggled.

"Oh right, anyways" Yami said shaking his head "They rebuilt Egypt and ruled it with kindness but sort of stern in a way. They had a baby boy too, ironically it ended up being Mokuba" Yami chuckled "He was such a trouble maker, and so rotten."

Yugi giggled "Sounds like Mokuba."

"Yes, but anyways, I went and talked to my father a lot while I was in the Afterlife, told him of my adventures here, and in Egypt. I told him how much I missed you and having you around to talk to, and how bad I wished I could watch over you, even if I couldn't talk back to you or touch you. I just wanted to know that you were okay. He told me about a wishing pond in the Afterlife, and I went to it every day to watch you. I saw you grow, I saw you happy, sad, and I saw you on the rooftop last night. I heard all the questions you asked too." Yami stared deeply into Yugi's sparkling amethyst eyes.

"Y-You did?"

Yami nodded and smiled. "Yes, I did, and I think I should answer some of them... If you'd still like to know the answers that is." Yugi smiled and nodded "I did indeed miss you, I heard all the prayers you said every night that you prayed. I was happy but I wasn't happy at the same time where I was. I was happy that I wasn't alone, but I wasn't happy because I didn't have you there. About the right choice thing... You tell me Aibou. Do you think that you made the right choice?"

Yugi looked at Yami thoughtfully. "Well," he began "I do, but I don't. I do because we learned some new things and we were brought back together in the end. I don't because it still hurt to let you go. But I'm pretty sure that I like the choice I made" Yugi smiled at Yami.

"Right, I agree with you there Aibou" Yami smiled back. "I was looking down on you, always. I was worried and concerned about you when I saw you crying, and why you thought that I wouldn't care I'll never know, because I never stopped caring about you Aibou."

"I guess I was just upset because I was all alone" Yugi said looking away from Yami.

Yami gently grabbed Yugi's chin and turned it so Yugi was looking back to him "and now you're no longer alone." Yami smiled, kissing Yugi on the cheek. "How about we go and fix some breakfast?"

"How about a shower first Yami?" Yugi giggled.

Yami looked down between their naked bodies. "Right, shower first, then breakfast" he said smiling sheepishly.

**Me: Aaand Thats where my spark of insanity ended :P sorry guys, writer's block is a crappy curse XD I'll add more once I think of more okay? :)**

**Yami & Yugi: R&R :)**


End file.
